


The Storm

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, gardener!dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all come home, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

He's just waking up when Gabriel storms into his room and says, "Who's Dean?"

It's a test. A trap. A trick. Gabriel knows who Dean is, and he wants the truth from Castiel.

"I love him," he says, and Gabriel reels through space to stomp at the floor, frustrated. 

"You're sixteen!" he exclaims.

"Age of consent is sixteen in this state," he answers. "I love him. I initiated everything. I have a journal, if you take him to court. It was all consensual. And I don't care what the family thinks. I love him."

"No you don't!" Gabriel shouts. "You're young, Castiel, you're still a child! You don't know what you think, you don't know!"

Castiel stands up. "Don't presume to know or not know how I feel," he says. His heart thunders in his chest with the words. "You've never worried about it before and I've done fine."

"He doesn't want you making his mistakes," Balthazar said, storming into the room. 

"I swear to god, Balth, if you don't let me have a fight on my own-" Gabriel began. 

"Your mistakes?" Castiel demanded. 

"This isn't about me!" Gabriel shouted.

"Yes," Balthazar said, "it would seem this is about Michael."

"Who's Michael?" Castiel demanded.

"None of your goddamn business!" Gabriel cried.

Fraught silence took the room like bomb.

"What a delight it is to have my oldest son back home," someone said from the doorway.

They all turned to look.

"Father?" Castiel said.


End file.
